Fateful Encounter, Yes?
by silver.jacket
Summary: Kaosi Kisetsu's parents have supposedly been killed in a fatal car accident. She reaches out for help, unknowingly towards the Demonic Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi. Will she really get through to the Mayonnaise-lover, before it costs them both their lives? OCxCanon warning. If you don't like these, please don't read. c: Violence, possible suggestive themes in later chapters.


**Author notes:**

**Welp as much as I wish I did, I don't own Gintama or any of the characters included other than Kisetsu, Rakuyo, and Akuma. **

**This is indeed an OCxCanon relationship story, though there are some interesting themes involved. c: **

**The Yorozuya is still included, don't worry, it isn't all about Kisetsu and Toushi. uwu**

**R&R if you have the time, please! juj! **

The silent tone of raindrops pattering against the roofing echoed through the near-empty room. Only a young girl, perhaps just over the age of twenty or so, sat there in a plain white kimono, which was decorated elegantly with silver hibiscus silhouettes. Her sooty black hair was tied back in a ribbon of equal pureness, though it seemed grayish in the lack of light. Her stormy gray eyes were blank against her pale flesh, pretty much void of any emotion. A katana was laid against her side.

The rain calmed her, in fact. It was like music to her ears. She found it to be rather mysterious, yet wondrous, how each individual drop of rain managed to find its way back into the clouds, then down again. Though, perhaps in a different form: rain, snow, sleet, or hail, of course.

The world amazed her. She loved it; wanted to explore it _all_. But she was only human. Letting out a sigh, she stood, and just in time as well, hearing her friend's call.

"Kisetsu, it's time to head to the funeral," came the gentle voice.

Despite the comfort her friend's presence had to offer her, Kisetsu winced at the mention of the funeral.

A week ago, (though it seemed like only yesterday) Kisetsu's father and mother had been killed in a fatal car crash. The car had caught fire and exploded. After such, their bodies were so ravaged it was impossible to tell who they even were. Everyone had been devastated.

Her family had been lovable indeed, associated with many kind people. What had caused the accident, Kisetsu didn't know, but she vowed to find some way to avenge her parents' deaths. She'd loved them more than anything, something she knew her friend didn't have the luxury of experiencing.

"I know, I'm ready…" Kisetsu murmured sadly, looking up, "Are you ready as well, Jinsei?"

Jinsei simply gave a nod, combing her thin, sickly-looking fingers through her soft black hair.

Kisetsu admired Jinsei greatly for all she had dealt with. Her parents had filed a divorce shortly after the two girls had met, and her father had won custody over her somehow. He abused her, treated her like a slave.

Though, not like her mother was much better, honestly.

Jinsei often visited Kisetsu, and stayed over as well. They were the best of friends; inseparable.

Kisetsu shook her head resignedly.

She was too old to be living with her parents. Sadly enough, she didn't have much money. At least not enough to buy a house. She could only afford her weekly groceries, and even that was a struggle.

She only worked part-time at a convenience store. It was the most she could handle.

She was an honorable fighter indeed. The katana had belonged to her father, who had minor association with the Shinsengumi and the Shogunate.

Kisetsu certainly didn't _hate_ Amantos, but she didn't really _like_ them either.

They just all seemed incredibly rude to humans. She'd met kinder ones before, though it seemed she never really saw them; at all… never again. She never liked to think on the negative side of things, but they had been regulars at the store. Then, they suddenly disappeared.

The girl only thought the worst of it, out of two options; they no longer had a taste for anything at the store and decided to never come back, or they were murdered.

Either way, she never saw them again. Which, honestly, was fine by her.

They smelled bad anyway.

Shaken from her thoughts by Jinsei, Kisetsu realized she was in the car, probably about half-way there by now.

"What?" Kisetsu huffed, rubbing her head. She'd spaced out.

Jinsei sighed, "You pretty much fell asleep, so I woke you."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's fine." The rest of the car ride was silent, up until they'd arrived at the funeral home.

Kisetsu stepped out and held the door for Jinsei, who briefly thanked her with a nod. The garden around the funeral home was beautiful. The flowers were arranged by hue.

The white flowers Kisetsu assumed to be daisies were first, then the yellow flowers which looked like goldenrod, then two other types; purple and pink, which she was unable to identify.

She never _had_ been good with flora and fauna.

Upon entering the home, Kisetsu noticed several people she actually recognized.

Family friends, mostly.

She was surprised to see both the commander and vice commander of the Shinsengumi.

Perhaps her parents were closer to them than she thought. Her eyes narrowed and she peered forward through the crowd, finding her aunt and uncle, her grandparents, and one; maybe two, of her many cousins.

No one else… she really knew. It was frightening, she had to admit.

She expected to know everyone.

She wasn't involved enough, at all. She seemed shocked at this realization.

Jinsei looked at her concernedly. "Um, Kisetsu?" she mumbled, "Are you okay? The speech is starting…"

Kisetsu looked up, her eyes wide.

"Oh- huh? Oh! Oops…" Her cheeks exploded with color. "My bad."

She tried covering her embarrassment with a forced smile. Jinsei simply gave her a mocking chuckle, though it was low and not many people noticed it.

The speech was over quickly, as Kisetsu honestly didn't pay attention. It was just a bunch of garble to her.

No amount of commending them would bring them back from the dead.

Jinsei grimaced, catching a glimpse of Kisetsu's hollow expression.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, she was forced to stop due to an interruption from the Shinsengumi.

It was the Commander, Kondou Isao, and his Vice Commander, Hijikata Toushirou.

"We've come to pay our respects, and sort of wish you well," Isao said gruffly, catching Kisetsu's attention.

"Oh… thank you very much, sir!" She blinked, bowing formally in surprise. She gulped, hoping she hadn't stepped out of line.

"There's no need for that," he snickered, waving in an incoherent gesture.

"But… I need to express my place. You're of much higher respects and I—."

"No, I insist. Don't worry about it," he cut her off, grinning. "You're too nice for your own good, girl."

Jinsei scratched her head, glancing over at the vice commander, who seemed preoccupied attempting to light a cigarette.

Kisetsu seemed to catch wind of this as well, and turned to him quickly. Jinsei rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, but you really shouldn't smoke, sir…" She cleared her throat.

He cocked a brow and lowered the lighter, biting on the end of the cigarette harshly. "I know."

Kisetsu waited in silence, expecting something else from him, but he simply resumed attempting to light it. Subconsciously, her hand snapped up and slapped it out of his mouth. He flinched back and glared at her. "What the hell?"

Isao laughed. "She smacks a face to prove a point, I guess. Though she's right, you know. Smoking isn't good for your lungs, Toushi."

Toushirou scowled, "I don't care, I know it's a habit. I've tried to stop. Ain't happening."

Kisetsu's lips puckered up out of pure reaction, not sure whether or not she should apologize. She went ahead and did so anyway, bowing once again.

"Err I'm sorry…" she mumbled, avoiding his gunmetal blue stare.

As much as she despised admitting it, they were really quite mesmerizing. She could hold it for a while, if she dared, though she knew better.

"Farewell then- oh, I didn't catch your name."

Kisetsu blinked and looked up, stiffening. "Kisetsu. Kaosi Kisetsu."

"Ah. See you then, Kisetsu-chan." The commander grinned, giving a nonchalant wave. Toushirou said nothing, simply following the taller man out. Kisetsu wasn't surprised they had things to do.

"Goodbye, Kondou-sama."

It was once again silent. Kisetsu glanced around. She didn't see anyone but Jinsei, who was standing at her side.

"Let's go home," Jinsei offered, earning a swift nod from her friend.

Jinsei walked out of the funeral home, Kisetsu following quietly. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Jinsei turned to her concernedly, in the way she always did.

"Kisetsu? What's wrong?" she asked softly, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"It's… it's nothing, I just don't know what to do."

"Come and stay with me!" Jinsei exclaimed, furrowing her brow. "I could convince my dad."

"You know no amount of reasoning will get him to let me stay…"

Jinsei sighed, seeming dejected. "I know you're right… but I just don't want to believe it."

"Of course not."

The words came out harshly; bitterly, something she hadn't intended.

Her eyes darkened, her bangs sliding over them slowly.

"You never do."

Jinsei's eyes widened, confused.

"You can never believe anything that doesn't reflect something happy for solely _you_. But did you ever consider what I think?" she hissed, clenching her fists.

She just seemed to keep going, like some hidden rage continuously fueled her.

Jinsei now sported those tears in the corners of her light, clouded blue eyes, while Kisetsu's had already began spilling out.

"Stop it," Jinsei snapped, stepping away from her. "Where did this even come from? What did I say or do to deserve this?"

Kisetsu didn't respond. She simply turned and began walking back towards her house.

That house, which she knew was empty.

The only thing she had left to go back to.

"I'll have to… 'apologize' to Jinsei later," Kisetsu murmured, seeming rather blank at the moment.

When she got home, the girl immediately curled up on her futon, not even bothering to change out of her kimono. She glanced off into the room beside her, where her katana lay in the center of the room.

Many ideas ran around in her head, though she rejected all of them. None of them made sense.

She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, a knock rang in her ears and she shot up off of the futon, straightening her hair. The ribbon had already pretty much fallen out, so she just let it fall down. Her sooty locks fell to her mid-back.

The girl slid to the door, her brow furrowed. Wondering who it was, she opened the door and was extremely surprised to see Hijikata Toushirou standing there.

"…Hijikata-sama?" she said quietly, blinking her stormy eyes.

He didn't appear to want to meet her gaze, looking off in the other direction.

"Look, all I want to do is apologize for yelling at you earlier."

"You… don't need to apologize," she replied, rubbing her eyes, "I shouldn't have taken the initiative to try and change your mind."

A brow was raised in response. "Can't you just accept it and be done?" he muttered, scratching his head.

Kisetsu smiled. "Nope!"

"You're making this complicated on purpose, aren't you?"

"I'm not making it complicated, you're trying to do something unnecessary."

"I'm definitely not."

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are!"

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you most certainly are."

"Nope."

"Yep."

Toushirou face-palmed, turning around, "Ugh, fine."

"I don't need an apology!" Kisetsu huffed persistently.

"You're really stubborn, aren't you?" he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I hate pity, and that's what apologies are. Pity is awful," she explained quietly, twiddling her thumbs.

Toushirou's eyes narrowed. "Yeah… it is."

"I'm not weak just because I'm a woman, and I'm not weak because I have nothing left. Everyone pities me because I lost my parents. Sure, yeah, I miss them, but it isn't the end of the world. I'm old enough to live on my own… I can handle myself."

Kisetsu cringed, covering her mouth apologetically. "Oh, sorry, I'm ranting aren't I?" she muttered, her speech garbled against her palm.

"Do you want a cup of tea… or something?" she offered, blinking.

Toushirou scratched his head, grumbling to himself. This was all happening _very_ fast.

Too fast, rather.

"Eh… I dunno." He cocked a brow, peering behind her at the katana he managed to spot, glinting in the sunlight in another room.

He seemed faintly surprised. This girl looked like the last person to own a katana.

Kisetsu pursed her lips, leaning more into his view and blocking the katana. "Um, hello? I'm over here," she huffed, narrowing her eyes.

Toushirou flinched, blinking a few times. "Oh. Right. Sorry." He scratched his head, looking off in the opposite direction.

"You're surprised… right?"

"Eh?"

"I own a katana."

"Ah. Yeah I was kind of wondering about that," he mumbled, gritting his teeth.

"It's—it was… my father's," Kisetsu explained quietly, rubbing her arm, "he didn't know much about samurais, but he acted like one."

"He probably deserved it then, right?" the vice commander muttered, turning back towards her. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "And you, being his daughter, reserve the right to inherit it."

Kisetsu seemed a little surprised, though she nodded and turned inside the house. "The least I could do is make you some tea…" she huffed, deciding on it firmly.

Toushirou sighed. He couldn't exactly say he was strapped for time, but…

His thoughts were quickly cut off as Kisetsu grabbed his wrist with a surprisingly strong grip and dragged him inside.

"Don't be stubborn." She snorted and grinned, glancing back at him.

"Hypocrite," he mumbled, though lifted a brow and offered a grin back.

Kisetsu's eyes widened slightly, diverting her attention from him. That was the first time she'd witnessed his smile… She shivered. Was she falling for him?

"Hey, where the hell are you taking me? We kind of already passed the kitchen. Is your kettle in your bedroom or something?" the Shinsengumi snapped, catching her from her thoughts.

"Oh, oops! S-sorry," Kisetsu whimpered, pausing before turning back. "I was a little lost in my thoughts, is all."

"I noticed," Toushirou sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

They both entered the kitchen. While Toushirou was offered a seat, Kisetsu immediately went to work preparing the oolong tea. Within about ten minutes, it was ready. She poured him some, then herself, before replacing the kettle and sitting down.

"Well, the sugar is in that little pot, and if you'd like a spoon to stir it I can get you one, though I drink my tea black."

The vice-captain lifted a brow in curiosity. "Black?" he murmured, pouring in a bit of sugar, "isn't that a bit too flavorless?"

Kisetsu shrugged. "Things like that don't bother me," she replied softly, shaking her head.

"I see. Are you any good at using that sword?" Toushirou suddenly asked, catching Kisetsu a bit off guard.

"Ehm… I'm actually not sure, I've never tried to use it," she mumbled, laughing nervously, "Well, in a serious situation anyway."

In moments, the Shinsengumi's own katana was unsheathed. "Well then, would you like to try now?"

Kisetsu shivered, gulping. She was already entirely aware he was a skilled swordsman. Silently, she said a quick prayer hoping he wasn't out for her life or anything of the sort.

"I don't intend to fight seriously, considering I don't know your skill level," he muttered, as if answering her thoughts, "So don't worry about that."

"I—uh, okay, though I'm not sure sparring with me is worth your time, Hijikata-sama…" the younger muttered, rubbing the side of her head dejectedly. This event wasn't a part of her plans.

"It'd be worth my time considering I asked first. I wouldn't have bothered if I didn't think it was worth it."

Kisetsu chewed her lip. "I suppose you're right…" she replied resignedly, standing. Quickly, she snagged her katana out of the other room and drew it, gently lying the sheathe against the wall.

Toushirou did the same, bending a knee so he was slightly leaned forward. Kisetsu wasn't entirely sure how sparring worked, so she simply put the sword out in front of her, her eyes narrowing determinedly. As soon as her 'opponent' lunged, she tensed, leaping surprisingly far back, though smacking into the wall clumsily. Just in time, she shoved her sword out, parrying his strike.

She chuckled nervously. "I thought you weren't out for my life," she breathed.

"I knew you'd block it."

"Yeah, right!"

Her sword quickly slid across with a metallic clank, nearly knocking it out of Toushirou's hands. She rolled back, smacking her elbow off the wall. _Fighting in a house like this certainly isn't the best…_, she thought, shaking her head and gasping as another strike came her way.

Kisetsu ducked below, surprised nothing was broken. The lash seemed powerful.

She frowned and narrowed her eyes as soon as she heard something, (a vase) collide with the ground and shatter.

Never mind that theory.

Toushirou seemed mildly surprised, looking between the vase and the rather distraught Kisetsu.

"…Sorry about that," he mumbled, scratching his head while looking off into the other room to avoid eye contact.

Frighteningly enough, Kisetsu simply sighed, picked up the pieces of the vase rather slowly, and tossed them in the trash as if they meant nothing. Toushirou watched curiously.

"Why are you throwing it away? Doesn't it have some significance?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"No, just a decoration."

He sighed. "If you say so. We should probably take this outside, so nothing else gets destroyed."

"I guess, if you really want to," Kisetsu said quietly, her voice hinting a tinge of sadness and sentimentality.

"Eh? What?" He bent over, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you crying?"

Kisetsu looked up. He was right, her cheeks were indeed damp. She laughed a bit and wiped her face dry. "Aha, what are you talking about?"

Toushirou scowled. "You're lying. That vase meant more to you than what you're letting on."

"So what if it did…? It's gone now," Kisetsu muddled, twiddling her fingers.

"You could have had it fixed."

"Why would I waste my time? I could just get a new one."

"But it wouldn't be the same. It'd be an entirely new vase. It'd lack the sentimentality."

"Why do you _care_?" the girl finally snapped, plopping down in the chair behind her.

This silenced Toushirou. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer that, considering the fact he didn't even know why he cared. And, of course, he couldn't answer with _I dunno_ again, like he usually did. That simply wouldn't cut it. So he stayed silent, waiting for her to speak up again instead. He figured she would, she did it all by herself quite commonly, he knew from experience.

And she did.

Kisetsu wrapped her arms around the back of the chair and hung her legs over either side, facing him while sitting her chin down on the light wood. "I carry my family," she explained simply, "I'm an only-child. If I die, no one with the surname of Kaosi will be left. No one like me, or my father, or my mother."

She looked away, avoiding eye-contact. She couldn't look at him after blurting out her problems and concerns all over him. She felt horrid.

Toushirou grunted and caressed his own cheek in his palm, leaning against the countertop. "Then have kids anonymously."

Kisetsu flinched, almost falling back onto the table. "Wh-What?" she sputtered, her eyes widening. "I couldn't do that…" She shuddered at the simply thought of it.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's nothing like what someone honorable would do! Besides, I made a promise with my parents."

"A promise?" Toushirou cocked a brow.

His parents had died quite a long time ago; he knew nothing of what it was like to experience the type of respect that was held between the family.

"My family was poor, whether or not we were liked by people. No one's generous nowadays!" Kisetsu snapped, her face falling into her hands. "I made a promise to them that I wouldn't allow myself to bear children until I was married. But that's… not going to happen now."

She lifted her head slightly, her eyes blank. "I wanted them to approve. To be honest, I can't do anything without them. I'm stuck in a grocery store, living here alone. I don't know what to do with myself at this point. I'd step forward if I could, and try and find a better job. I'd even try my luck at a casino—."

At that word, Toushirou had stiffened and stepped closer to her rather condescendingly.

"Don't destroy your honor going there. Only drunk old hags spend their time in those dumps." With that, he pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, this time having no trouble lighting it. The air in the small house was much drier, so it was convenient for him in this case.

"…I know," Kisetsu sighed, slumping into her palms. "But the world is terrifying."

The vice-captain flinched, not taking that into consideration. He narrowed his eyes, letting out a puff of smoke. "Casinos are the most terrifying of them all."

He turned to her, leaning to her eye-level.

"A little girl like you would be violated instantly."

Kisetsu's slate eyes widened in fear.

"I'm not little," she breathed finally, though shaky. "I'm 23 years old."

Toushirou scowled. "I won't be forgiving you if you ever even consider going to one of those hellholes again."

"You don't even know me. Why do you care so much about what I do?" She slammed her fists into her legs, dropping her katana to her side.

Toushirou closed his eyes, clenching his fists. "Shut up."

Kisetsu flinched. "What?"

"Shut _up_!"

His eyes flew open as he stomped towards her. "You don't understand half of what I've been through, girl. I'm a Shinsengumi, I know how terrifying the world is."

He shook his head, gritting his teeth. "My parents were gone before I knew it. I barely got to experience them; what it's like to have a family. I'd killed and witnessed a group of bandits by the time I was eleven. I didn't even know I was doing it. I'd gutted out their eyes like they'd done to my brother, who'd taken me in and defended me. When they realized what I'd done, they became afraid of me and kicked me out."

Kisetsu listened diligently the whole time, not even bothering to pity him, seeing as it would be hypocritical of her.

Toushirou stopped when he realized she was sobbing.

He cocked a brow, seeming confused. "Eh? Why are you crying now?"

Kisetsu smiled slightly, though sadly. "I'm sorry."

He blinked a few times, trying to register what had just happened. "Wait. What?"

"I'm _sorry_," Kisetsu repeated more firmly, sniffling and wiping her tears away. "I had no idea."

"You sure do cry a lot," Toushirou replied, offering a sigh, putting his hands in his pockets. "It doesn't matter whether you had an idea or not. The point is, don't go pulling around a big sack of self-pity when you can barely carry your own weight. Look on the bright side of things."

Kisetsu's face contorted oddly as he leaned away.

"Your breath smells like mayonnaise."

Toushirou frowned. "Um, thanks?" he grumbled, narrowing his eyes with a glower in her direction. "I do eat it often, so that's reasonable."

"But mayonnaise is gross."

"Opinions will be opinions."

Kisetsu snorted and stood, grabbing her katana. "I did absorb what you said by the way. Let's continue our little spar."

The Shinsengumi shrugged, unsheathing his own weapon once more, following her outside. He watched her carefully. She took short, yet graceful steps. They were quick, like in strides. Her legs moved though just barely, her kimono adjusting to their movements. Her torso moved ever-so-slightly, almost entirely still, her arms folded at her stomach, her katana splayed across her hips. The way the wind blew definitely flattered her, her hair brushing over her back in strands, each silky piece shimmering nicely. Toushirou found himself staring at her. At this, he quickly shut his agape mouth and looked away, trying to seem like he hadn't been doing so.

They were already outside, standing in a larger courtyard-like garden.

"Gee, for being poor you own an awful lot," Toushirou commented, observing their surroundings.

"Oh," Kisetsu chuckled, "No, my parents inherited this. We didn't move here, we've lived here our whole lives. I plan to die here as well."

She blinked, looking away with a sigh. "Or at least… while I live here," she lamented, closing her eyes.

The Shinsengumi was curious about what she meant, though he didn't ask. They came out here to spar. "Shall we begin?"

"Of course."

Toushirou smirked. "Ladies first."

"Oh, you're too kind," Kisetsu giggled, waving her katana before diving towards him. She was quickly stopped when she tripped over her own kimono, landing face-first on the ground.

As if on cue, Toushirou began laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach in mock pain. He dropped his katana, lifting a hand and cupping it over his mouth in a weak attempt to stop himself. He could hardly stop his mad giggling, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

All laughter ceased as Toushirou flipped back to his side, the acrid tang of blood touching his senses. There was a terribly light wound on his shoulder where Kisetsu had cut, also trimming off a bit of his short, soft black hair.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down," she huffed confidently, pointing her sword at him, "you made for an easy target."

A frown was added. "You also asked for it. Laughing at a woman like that. Hmph!"

In a few seconds he had stood, rubbing his shoulder with a sigh.

"So I did. No regrets I guess," he replied calmly, lifting a brow.

Kisetsu smiled. "You only live once, right?" she mused.

"I guess that's correct as well. Although it depends on your religious beliefs," he murmured.

"…You ruined it," Kisetsu chortled, pointing at him, "Your arrogance ruined it."

"Arrogance? Me? You're the Queen of Arrogance!" Toushirou sneered, folding his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Tch, am not!" she protested bitterly, pursing her lips.

"You definitely are. Admit it."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Like Hell!"

"Just do it."

"No!"

"You two sure argue an awful lot. It's kind of cute, really."

Toushirou turned at the sound of the familiar voice, his eyes narrowing sharply when he saw the owner. Okita Sougo.

"Yo, Sougo-san!" Kisetsu called, entirely ignoring his remark.

Toushirou lifted a brow. "You two are acquainted?"

"She was a good friend of my sister," Sougo answered lamely, shooting a look at the vice commander, who seemed to be struck with utter terror.

"Mitsuba-chan was a great friend. It was a shame she had to die," Kisetsu lamented, playing with the fabric of her kimono. "I don't see why she had to attain that lung disease. So, why are you here anyway, Sougo-san?"

"The Commander has some business with Mr. Demonic Vice Commander over here," he replied, narrowing his reddish-brown eyes.

Toushirou blinked. "Eh? What kind of business, exactly?"

Sougo shrugged. "Even I don't know. The Commander just requested both of our presences for some kind of important quest," he explained, scratching the side of his head lazily.

With a sigh, the Shinsengumi mumbled a "Fine," and headed off after his fellow officer. He gave a wave to Kisetsu, who waved back blankly.

As soon as they left, Kisetsu turned and headed into the house, her arms crossed over her stomach.

"Nice work, Kisetsu-chan," a deep voice bellowed, a clawed hand coming down on her shoulder. It was a gentle touch, though it struck fear into the girl every time. "You're a wonderful actor, y'know that? The idea of having your parents 'die' was pretty great. But the sob-story style is a little overused. Otherwise, I have nothing to critique."

Kisetsu's eyes were dark as she responded. "Thank you very much, Akuma-sama," she rasped, facing the ominous, masked Amanto. He was tall, though skinny, and wore an olive-green yukata decorated with white stripes on either sleeve. A black obi held it around his waist. His mask covered most of his face and neck, resembling a dragon skull, as it was hard and milky-white as bone. Blood-red tear-shaped markings ran down the cheekbones. He seemed to have dog ears, which hinted the fact he could possibly be an Inuisei. Two katanas were equipped on either side of him.

"Don't start flubbing up now. Those three's heads are all that matters at the moment. Messing up could cost you yours, as well as your parents'," he threatened, chuckling. "Now get some sleep, we wouldn't want you to be tired for your little debut tomorrow, now would we?"

Kisetsu flinched, though nodded. "It's as you say, Akuma-sama."

Akuma sneered, shoving her a bit. "Yeah, yeah, don't get all curt with me now."

Kisetsu said nothing, simply obliging to his wishes and quietly retiring to her futon for the night, her brain crying and carrying on. She hated this acting.

"I'm so sorry… Forgive me please, Toushirou-san, Sougo-san, Isao-san… Our meeting was not by chance, and I wish it had been… you knowing me shall only cause you trouble…" she mumbled, closing her eyes and slowly drifting off.

xxx

"…And that's my request."

Gintoki stared at the girl in disbelief, his eyes narrowing. "Let me get this straight, oi. You want us to _protect_ the guys who hate our guts?"

Kagura was busy picking her nose, and Shinpachi hadn't said anything the moment she'd entered. She even seemed mysterious; in a bad way, the way that triggers your instincts and tells you to stay the fuck away.

"Yes," Kisetsu replied simply, her hands overlapping one-another over her lap.

Today, she wore her hair long, though with the exception of two small braids conjoining at the base of the back of her head. She wore the same pure white kimono sporting the light gray flower blossoms, though this time her obi was a lighter blue color and seemed to be propping up her breasts, which were slightly more exposed. Her feet went bare. She didn't find any need for sandals when her walk to the Yorozuya was so brief.

"As a Jack of All Trades, aren't you obligated to do any request as long as you're compensated justly?" she murmured gruffly.

"Well, yes, but… Oi… couldn't you go easier? At least explain what affiliation you have with them, or _why_ you want to protect them, maybe?"

"No. I have the money."

Gintoki leaned forward. "Oh? How much?"

Kisetsu sighed, removing the envelope from her small bag, then handing it to Gin.

"Oi! 20,000 yen?"

"That's an entire week's paycheck… you better do this job well. It's all I ask of you, really," Kisetsu sighed, "Once this blows over you'll never see me again, I promise."

Shinpachi blinked, looking towards Gintoki and Kagura.

Gintoki was mooning over the money.

Kagura seemed to have no care in the world, simply continuing in the adventures in her nasal passages.

He sighed. "Fine."

Kisetsu smiled and nodded. "Thank you very much."

She stood, and left, not having any other business with the peculiar group. She just hoped they'd do a good job, like she'd requested, or the Shinsengumi brains could very-well be done in. And it would be her fault… essentially at her hands.

She almost started running, though in her current state that wasn't very easy. Without thinking, she began crossing the street. No cars had been coming, so she figured it was safe; unfortunately that wasn't the case, exactly. Oblivious to the fact there was a truck heading straight towards her, Kisetsu continued walking blankly along. Suddenly, something's; or someone's arms wrapped around her stomach and shoved the two of them across the street, somewhat unscathed to the other side.

"What the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice hissed into her ear.

"…H-Hijikata-sama?" she mumbled, fumbling to her feet nervously.

Toushirou growled, rubbing his palm against his forehead. "You almost just got ran over by a truck. What were you doing crossing the street without looking first? You could have died, you know."

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, blinking a few times, "I wasn't paying attention…"

"Obviously," he spat.

Kisetsu furrowed her brow, watching him stand and brush himself off before sighing.

"I didn't mean to cause you trouble, you didn't have to come and save me you know," she said quietly, looking down at her feet. More quietly, she added, "Letting me die would have saved yours, and your comrades' heads…"

Toushirou crossed his arms. "What are you talking about?"

Kisetsu's eyes widened as she looked up from her feet. "O-Oh? Ahh-ah! It was nothing," she blubbered quickly, waving her hands out in front of her.

Akuma wouldn't be pleased with her right now at all.

"Yeah, yeah, okay sure," he grunted, "Though considering it's the job of the Shinsengumi to keep the citizens of Edo out of harm's way… I think I did have to come and save you."

Kisetsu winced. Great, now she was indebt of someone she had to kill? The realization stabbed her like an icicle: painful and cold. Chills ran through her skin.

"By the way, if you see the Yorozuya Gin-chan, they're there to protect you from foes you'd least expect. At all costs, I highly advise you allow them to do what I requested of them."

The vice-commander's eyes widened, his gray-blue pupils shrinking at the suggestion.

He stood stiff as she walked past him and down the street, not speaking another word.

"…What?" he whispered, staring after her in shock; maybe even fear.

xxx

"You _idiot_!" Akuma screeched, slashing claws across Kisetsu's cheek. She recoiled back, falling to her knees. "Takasugi-sama was kind enough to lend us important Government information for the sake of the assassinations of those foolish Shinsengumi, and you do the exact opposite of such? And to protect them, you hire, of all people, the Yorozuya to protect them? Idiot!"

The black-haired girl covered her bleeding cheek with her hand.

"I won't do it."

Akuma bent over slightly, scowling. "Come again?"

"I won't do it. I won't kill them!" she hissed in response, "I won't kill innocent people who have been nothing but kind to me! I won't!"

"Akuma-kun, please."

The imploring statement, (yet somehow managing to sound completely non-imploring) was soft, coming from a sleek woman in a vivid blue yukata held back by a cherry-red obi. Her hair was long; very long. It fell to just below her butt. It was blonde, and it shimmered rather elegantly. Her eyes were russet in pigment, though when the light reflected, they seemed to be all sorts of colors; hazels, blues, grays, and even violets.

Her skin was very pale, and she carried a light blue parasol.

She wasn't human. She was an Amanto: a member of the Yato clan.

"Rakuyo! This isn't of your concerns," the Inuisei snarled, his fists clenching tightly.

"You can't force someone to kill those they love, that's just plain cruel," she sighed, smiling with a light giggle.

Kisetsu's eyes widened, her cheeks blossoming in color, though she remained quiet.

"Love? Ha! This bitch isn't capable of love."

Rakuyo laughed lightheartedly. Suddenly, her parasol folded up and smacked Akuma over the head, shattering the dragon skull that once covered his face.

"Silly, even one such as yourself is capable of love," she mused, casting a glance to Kisetsu's crumpled form.

"Y-you… bitch," Akuma rasped, blood dripping down his face. His eyes glowed with rage. "Whose s-side are you on?"

"I am on Kamui's," she replied simply, her umbrella once again stretching out behind her.

Kisetsu flinched at the name, though was secretly quite grateful.

This woman had probably just saved her from a world of pain.

"Now, come. I'm sure I can assist in your troubles. I may be neutral-sided, though I can always afford to help someone stuck in a similar situation to me," Rakuyo offered, helping her to her feet. "We can take a walk in the park or find an isolated field, yes?"

Kisetsu was thoroughly confused. She wasn't sure if she should trust the Yato or not.

"Ehm… yes we may," she replied, furrowing her brow as she was led steadily out of the room.

Rakuyo managed to lead them to the park without question, which was good. Though, Kisetsu could only hope they wouldn't find Toushirou here by chance. "Um… thanks for helping me back there," she murmured, rubbing the back of her head with a slight chuckle. "You really didn't have to do that."

Rakuyo cocked her head, smiling. "Of course I did! It was of my own obligation." She sat a hand on her shoulder as they walked, observing the sun as it set behind the horizon. "So… this man, he's the one Takasugi-sama wants killed, along with two others, correct? Who is he, if I may inquire? Mm… I seem to be in the same boat as you."

"…His name is Hijikata Toushirou. And yes, unfortunately for me, he is someone I've been asked to kill. He's the Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi."

"Oh… dear. I see."

Kisetsu's teeth gritted as she dug her nails into her legs. "I…I can't even say I love him—we're barely acquainted. I don't know if he even knows my name… And… wait, the same boat?" She looked over to the Amanto curiously.

"Ah… yes. Well, it's sort of unrequited love, you know? See, I hate the way Takasugi thinks. Though, he's intelligent—He's sadistic as well. I may as well be a pawn in this chess game of destruction he's plotting his way through, yes? Dead, useless: in other words. I'm not even sure what I am anymore. Am I a Kiheitai, or am I a loyal Yato Clan member? I've always been indecisive, but the circumstances here are rather unfair," she explained, looking down at her hands the entire time. "But, on your side, as I've been observing, it seems this Hijikata has a strange emotion felt towards you. Whether it's romantic or not I can't say, as I haven't delved upon it much, though rest assured, it's nothing negative. You are one to be attracted to, though! You're quite beautiful, and your personality is to-be desired." She giggled. "I envy you, really."

"Don't envy me," Kisetsu sighed, her face collapsing into her palm. "I'm burdened by my own lies. Nothing those I'm close to know is true."

Rakuyo giggled, gazing at the girl in a motherly way. "Please dear, we may turn out as enemies in the future, but heed my words. In the future, whether distant or near, better things will sprout out of your anguish." She gave her a quick hug, then stood, drawing her kiseru with a glance down the walkway. "Don't give up hope so soon. Just move on a little further and I'm sure things will lighten up, okay?"

Kisetsu furrowed her brow, sighing. "I suppose you're right… thanks."

"Of course! Now, I suggest you head home soon, there have been a lot of odd things happening in this area." And with that, the strange Yato walked down silently, until Kisetsu could no longer see her over the horizon.

"No… I don't suppose. I _hope_ you're right."

xxx

Toushirou grumbled, pinching the skin between his eyebrows. "And you don't know _why_ you were sent here by her?" he sighed, lifting his head to look at the odd crew in front of him.

"Nope," Gintoki replied nonchalantly, fluffing up the back of his natural-perm.

"She just handed us a whole lot of yen compared to what we normally get from jobs and asked us to protect you at all costs. We didn't get any details on what we'd be facing," Shinpachi interjected, pushing his glasses up a bit. "We haven't seen or heard of her since."

Kagura nodded, chewing on a piece of sukonbu. Her umbrella was laid over her lap.

Sougo had been watching quietly the whole time, though decided to interrupt as well. "Apparently she told Hijikata-san we'd be facing foes we'd least expect," he said calmly, "I wonder what that means?"

"Obviously it means we'll be facing foes we'd least expect, idiot," Kagura huffed, shooting him a bitter glare.

"Oi, oi, oi, don't start fighting now," Gintoki groaned, sitting his elbow on the small Yato's head.

Kagura didn't resist, though she continued glaring at Sougo, who glared right back.

Toushirou leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. "Well, whatever, just don't interfere with business unless our heads are about to be chopped off," he yawned.

Kondou had been quiet the entire time, simply listening.

"Hm… if you think about it, she said foes we'd least expect. Then, she disappeared. It could be her, but she doesn't actually want to be?" he suggested, scratching his temple.

Shinpachi blinked, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. "Ah, I'd never considered that…"

"Yes, it's important to think of the things not likely thought of," Kondou chuckled proudly, though everyone seemed rather confused. "From now on, Toushi, Sougo, keep your guard up if you see her. You never know if she'll strike or not."

Both Toushirou and Sougo seemed reluctant to accept this order, but they had no choice.

"Yes, Kondou-san."

"Yorozuya, protect us, as she paid you for."

"Sure, Gorilla-san," Gintoki sneered casually, throwing his arms up in a stretch.

xxx

Kisetsu sat quietly on the bench in the park, contemplating the Yato's words to herself.

"If things get better, as planned… maybe I won't have anything to worry about after all," she murmured quietly, looking towards the horizon. The sun was gone, and the moon was on its way up. Stars littered the clearing, some masked behind the trees, while others shined brightly over the navy landscape. It was a truly beautiful sight, indeed.

"What a wonderful sky, eh?"

Kisetsu gasped, turning around, surprised to find the very black-haired man in a purple yukata who had set her up in this mess.

"…Takasugi-sama," she breathed, "you scared me there."

The man chuckled, setting a boney hand on the hilt of his katana.

Kisetsu's guard immediately raised, though she made no move to run or defend, or even attack in response.

The sword was struck at her in a second, and out of reflex she shot out her hands. They reached the blade, though didn't stop it. It was in her ribs in a second, her palms slit from the sharp metal. Takasugi offered a grin of consolation, his eye closing.

"Consider this a warning, girl. Making the job difficult for us is making it difficult for you as well; and don't forget your parents."

With that, he withdrew his sword from her ribs and cleaned it of the blood with his tongue, walking off with his kiseru between his crimson-stained lips.

"M…Messy eater, a-aren't you?..." she rasped, coughing as blood dribbled down her lips. She sighed, her head rolling back as she pressed against the back of the bench. She smiled. "I wish… it'd been A-Akuma…" She propped herself a bit, somehow managing to stand. Blood trailed behind her as she dragged herself along, wondering if she could even make it back to the house. _Would that even be safe?_ she wondered, her eyes closing.

Akuma had been there once, and he could easily be there again. She gritted her teeth. The pain was agonizing. She had to ignore it though, or it'd get worse.

_No… I can't make it any further… I shouldn't even try. I'm going to die here. A warning? More like a death sentence… _

She breathed a sigh and laid herself down against the nearest building. Oddly enough, it appeared to be the convenience store she worked at. It was pretty convenient, indeed. Maybe someone would find her in the morning and take her to a hospital?

At least, that was the girl's wish; possibly her last.

xxx

Toushirou walked down the sidewalk, his arms crossed. All he had been coming out for was to refresh his supply of mayonnaise, but of course, Sougo and Kondou had both decided they also needed some groceries bought. His eyes narrowed. _Those two bastards better compensate me for this_, he thought, snorting. What he least expected to find in his rather foul mood was a half-dead Kisetsu propped up against the outside of the store.

"Oh, is she dead?" called the innocent voice of Kagura.

"I don't know," Toushirou replied grumpily, kneeling down beside her. He inspected her wound, and it was no surprise she was unconscious. It was deep, and had bled heavily, right through the fabric of her kimono. "Hey," he muttered lowly, tapping her shoulder, "hey, wake up."

Her skin was cold to the touch, and when her eyes opened, they were dull and clouded.

"…H-Huh?" she mumbled, licking her dry lips. The coppery taste of blood reminded her of her injury, and she immediately coughed, trying to eject the bitter flavor from her tongue. Not like that would help, though. She barely realized who was around her.

"What exactly happened to you? How did you end up out here?" Toushirou demanded, hefting her onto his back. It was kind of a rough assumption of his that she couldn't very well stand, so he figured he'd do the job of walking for her.

Kisetsu seemed surprised she was suddenly hanging limply over his fairly toned body, though she didn't show much expression considering how tired she was.

"Er… All I remember is being stabbed and then dragging myself to here," she responded softly, her eyes half-closing, "I didn't expect to still be alive, in all honesty…"

Kagura pursed her lips, still walking along merrily. "Do you even know who stabbed you?" she asked sheepishly, peering around and up at her from behind; or rather, in front of, the Shinsengumi officer.

"No… I don't remember."

That was a lie. She knew it was Takasugi. Though, she couldn't say that. She couldn't betray him when he held her parents' lives at the edge of his blade.

Toushirou sighed, though carried her at a surprisingly even pace despite her weight burdening him down. Kagura just walked along side him, offering support if it was necessary.

"Does it hurt?" the red-head suddenly asked, looking over her with curiosity filling her shimmering blue eyes.

Kisetsu smiled a bit, scratching her head. "Not much anymore…"

Kagura blinked, "So then it did at one point?"

"I'd hope so," Toushirou interjected loudly, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

Kisetsu flinched, as if taking such to offense.

"…I meant it in the way that… well normal human beings would experience pain when they get stabbed in the ribs."

After a long silence had drawled out, the girl with the ebony hair laughed.

She laughed, though it was painful, her soft voice rolling over her throat. It was a little more raspy than average, but it was heart-warming to hear. It was gentle, like a summer breeze, though the volume was definitely amplified for Toushirou. He didn't mind though, as it was a welcoming sound. He found himself smiling, his gray-blue eyes closing in a content way that they rarely did.

He was snapped from his reverie when she relaxed her muscles and allowed him to carry her full weight. Her hands were cold. He noticed it the second one of them tapped against the tiny bit of his skin that was exposed. He wasn't sure how much longer she could live in this state. He was scared; an emotion he rarely experienced, despite risking his life on a daily basis.

Hijikata Toushirou did not want this woman to die.

The man soon discovered his legs carrying him near-effortlessly across the Kabuki District, towards the Shinsengumi Headquarters conveniently not too far off. He figured she could be treated properly there.

Not pleased with the lack of warning, Kagura sprinted carefully behind him, though the way her umbrella was angled slowed her down the tiniest smidgen, though otherwise she might have even been running ahead of him.

In a combined effort, the two of them had shoved several people out of the way.

All of these people were quite displeased, though that lack of pleasure turned into concern when they spotted the unconscious woman in the blood-soaked kimono hooking herself feebly to his back.

Either way, he didn't care.

The second he'd made it inside, Sougo was there, seeming faintly surprised. How ever surprised he was, though, the emotion failed to betray his stoic face as he followed the taller officer down the hall to whatever empty room happened to be closest. That seemed to be the briefing room.

"Sougo," Toushirou barked, "Go find some bandages and some antiseptic."

Sougo sighed, though left to go and find the medical supplies. Other Shinsengumi officers had crowded around in the briefing room, sharing curious and reproachful gazes at their 'demonic' Vice-Commander.

Yet, unlike what they were used to, here he seemed to be much more open and caring. And to a woman on top of such.

This was very different indeed, and it peaked their curiosity.

After she'd been treated, he left along with Kagura to finish the shopping he'd originally planned to partake in from earlier on.

When Toushirou returned with the mayonnaise, the cigarettes, the sausages, the potato chips, and whatever-the-hell-else everyone had ordered, he was carried to the briefing room out of interest, as he'd noticed Kisetsu's giggling far off.

He almost busted out in laughter when he saw what had happened while he was out.

Kisetsu had sat up, and had an entire hand of cards. Most of Sougo's clothes sat beside her, aside from his boxers (of course) and his pants. Even his shoes were paired against his jacket and various shirts he layered atop each other.

"Go fish," she chirped, earning a sigh from Sougo as he reached for the pile of spare cards and drew yet another.

"Uhh… 10 of spades?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"Go fish," Sougo replied tiredly, cupping his cheek in his palm.

She drew a card.

"Queen of hearts?" the boy huffed.

"Nope, aha, go fish! If I win another game, your pants are mine."

Sougo snickered at the statement, Toushirou covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing as tears formed in his eyes.

Kisetsu's cheeks lit up when she realized the hidden meaning in her statement.

"N-No, not like that!" she squeaked.

Kisetsu blinked a few times, searching the room nervously. Eventually she spotted Toushirou.

"O-Oh, Hijikata-sama, welcome back," she stuttered, turning to him with a smile and a wave. She'd dropped her entire hand of cards by doing such, which Sougo used as an opportunity to take his clothes back. "Hey, that's not fair!" she huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"It was your fault," he retorted sharply, then cut her off again without another chance for a protest, "You didn't need to wave and lose your cards. It's your loss this time."

Kisetsu sighed, shooting him a begrudging look before she pulled her kimono tightly around her.

Before, it had only been draped over her shoulders, her hips up to her chest covered in bandages. She seemed to be cold, though she said nothing about it generally.

"Sougo, were you going easy on her because she's a girl?" Hijikata questioned, earning a harsh look from Kisetsu.

"No, I admittedly just am not good at playing card games. They're more her forte," he cut in, before Kisetsu could say anything.

That was how it usually went, anyway.

Kisetsu sighed quietly, falling back against the floor with her arms crossed behind her head. She closed her eyes. "Should I leave?" she inquired monotonously, lifting a brow. Her response was silence, of the bitter, uncertain kind. Clearly no one knew the answer to her question.

"You can leave whenever you choose," Toushirou replied after a long while, crossing his arms. "We can't keep you here forever, but we also don't plan to let you go immediately. You need a chance to recover from your injuries and also some time to possibly remember things about the night you got stabbed. So as a fair warning, you aren't leaving today. Don't try."

Kisetsu's eyes fluttered open at this, curiosity glinting in the ashen pools. "Fine," she said calmly, though secretly she was rather excited. She loved spending time with them.

"Where's China?" Sougo suddenly asked, out of the blue. "I want some of her sukonbu."

Toushirou shrugged. "She sort of disappeared with the other two after we got back here."

Kisetsu's eyes widened, and she immediately shot up, though held her baggy sweatpants up on her rather small hips in the process. She hadn't eaten in a while, and was pretty skinny. Her ribs would have shown if not for the clutter of bandages wrapped over her fair skin. Almost immediately she cringed in pain, grabbing the area where her wound was violently. Slight hints of scarlet tainted the fresh white strips.

Sougo stood from his cross-legged position and ushered her back down into the futon she'd been sitting in previously. "Go easy, you've still barely recovered. You lost enough blood already."

Toushirou nodded in confirmation, turning to face the hall. "Don't be hasty, I'm sure they're fine. They always manage to be, somehow."

The girl's ebony bangs fell over her face as she frowned, looking down at her now crossed legs. "I guess you're right," she mumbled, pushing a stray hair aside, "I'd just feel responsible if they got hurt because I hired them to protect you guys in the first place."

Toushirou's brow knitted together at the mention of the hiring, and a question he had forgotten to ask her was suddenly brought up.

"By the way, why did you hire them to protect us in the first place?"

Kisetsu flinched, looking away immediately. "I'd tell you if I could, but it'd mean innocent lives being taken if I reveal anything. I'm sorry," she replied quickly, stumbling over words.

Sougo shrugged. "It can't be that bad, really. We've dealt with some pretty incredible things."

At this, her fists clenching like a vice around the fabric of her kimono.

"No, you have no idea what you're up against," she whispered, her voice cracking.

xxx

By the night, Kisetsu still managed to stay awake, her eyes half-lidded and threatening to close. She was tired, though she refused to sleep under the conditions. She didn't trust herself when she was under the roof of the very people she had to kill; when there was a man out there who had already almost taken her life, and could easily take the lives of her parents. The girl closed her eyes briefly, and before she knew it, she'd fallen asleep, her chin resting on the sill of the window she'd been staring out of.

The woman hadn't noticed, but Toushirou stood there, in the doorway, his teeth clamped around a cigarette. He stole a glance at her, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hijikata-san."

The voice made him jump, breaking a sweat as he turned to face the smaller man, Okita Sougo.

"What the hell? You scared me," he hissed quietly, rubbing the back of his head.

Sougo rolled his eyes. "What are you waiting for? She can't sleep like that, she'll end up waking up with a stiff neck and a stiff back."

Toushirou snorted in indifference, looking back towards Kisetsu again. "Fine," he responded in a low, quiet voice, taking in consideration for the fact she was sleeping.

He stepped over to her and took her into his arms, moving slowly towards her futon. Sougo had disappeared from the hallway, so he took the chance to steal another look at her. The moonlight showed silver on her cheeks, shimmering on her pink, moist lips. Her eyes were barely closed, not shut tightly, as though she were enjoying her slumber. Her bangs fell to either side of her face, attracting a bit of the moon as well, her ponytail dangling carefully from the back of her head. The girl, not much younger than the demonic vice-commander himself, had her own truly unique beauty.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and instantly they both seemed scared shitless. They were both quiet, staring at each other blankly.

Kisetsu's face stretched out, expressing her awkwardness. "Um…"

"Uh… well… you fell asleep at the window sill so I was going to put you back into your futon…" he mumbled, trailing off.

"…Oh…" Kisetsu replied, blinking. It became apparent she was blushing.

It seemed like forever before their lips met, Kisetsu's eyes lightly closed while Toushirou's were wide open with surprise. A dark blush coated both of their cheeks.

Slowly, they pulled apart, remorse flooding Toushirou's eyes.

"I can't… We can't do this," he muttered, "Not under our circumstances."

Kisetsu didn't seem surprised, standing from her former position in his arms. "I know," she sighed, laughing a bit while scratching her head. She looked back out the window again wistfully.

"I just thought I'd get that out of the way."

"You should get to sleep," he advised coldly, standing himself before turning and leaving.

Kisetsu stared after him remorsefully, laying down in the covers. She stayed awake for awhile, contemplating her actions in heartache.

She was a fool. What had possessed her to think that he'd be _okay_ with her actions? She felt horrid.

Silently, she closed her eyes and fell asleep as he had suggested, fatigue taking over.

xxx

Toushirou awoke with a start, apparently interrupted from his slumber from some sort of bad feeling ebbing at his consciousness. He shook his head, standing. His eyes narrowed, and immediately, he understood what the feeling was about.

Toushirou bolted for Kisetsu's room, feeling a mixture of things when he saw the room empty. Anger, regret, sadness, and even disappointment.

"Idiot… you're injured," he mumbled to himself, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Idiot, you shouldn't have pushed back your actual feelings."

Toushirou's eyes widened as he turned slightly, seeing Sougo standing there. No surprise.

Sougo sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Hijikata-san, this is your fault. If she gets injured, it's your fault. You're doing to Kisetsu-san exactly what you did to Sis." He kept an absolutely straight face. "You absolutely love ruining lives, don't you? Even when they're the lives of people you love."

The vice commander flinched at his words, glancing off in the opposite direction. As much as he hated to admit it, the sadist was right. He was destroying her emotions, whether intentionally or not. Quickly, he pulled out one of those sticks of nicotine he loved so much and clamped it between his teeth, giving it a light with his mayonnaise bottle-shaped lighter.

"Got any leads on where she went?" he asked, taking a long drag.

"Nope." Sougo smiled and turned, leaving the clueless Toushirou to finish his cancer-stick.

"Looks like I'll have to start from scratch then," the man noted, heading off himself with his katana in hand.

"Hey, Toushi," shouted Kondou, heading towards him in a jog, "Where are you headed?"

Toushirou shrugged, his hands in his pockets. His katana was strapped to his waste band, as usual. "Around; I have someone I need to look for."

Kondou blinked, seeming confused. "Who?"

"Don't worry about it, Kondou-san. What do you need?"

"Oh, could you drop by that _Smile_ Cabaret club and ask Otae-sa—AH!"

Kondou had suddenly leaped into Toushirou, knocking them both to the ground. A smoking crater had replaced the commander where he once stood. Sougo had his normal bazooka propped up on his shoulder. "Gori-san, we both know Nee-san doesn't want to marry you. Give up and let Hijikata-san move out with his search," he huffed, though he seemed displeased in having to defend the vice commander. Kondou looked displeased as well, though made no protests and stood.

"Fine then, good luck Toushi," he replied simply, brushing himself off before turning and heading away from Headquarters; he was probably off to ask Otae to marry him himself.

Toushirou gave a half-assed salute, narrowing his eyes. "And the same to you, Kondou-san," he sighed, wondering quietly to himself what went through his comrades' heads. He turned to face the street, where he'd begin his search, of course.

"I hope I don't regret this."

And, of course, his little bodyguard, Kagura, followed along chewing lazily on a strip of pickled seaweed.

"Oi! Is that crap your life-source or something? That's all you ever eat!" jeered Hijikata, frowning.

"Shut it, stupid Mayora," the Yato groaned in a deadpan voice, brandishing her umbrella in his general direction.

xxx

Rakuyo leaned against the wall of the alleyway, holding Kisetsu by her collar. "Stay low," she whispered, almost angrily, "have you any idea what kind of trouble you'll be tossing yourself into if Shinsuke-san catches you? It'll be death for the both of us, considering I'm helping you!" She released her grip on the back of the kimono, setting the girl free.

"Sorry." She brushed herself off, having barely recovered from the surprise of being dragged away by the Yato just before she was dismembered by Akuma's twin swords.

"Thanks for saving me by the way," she added, in a lower voice.

"Of course," Rakuyo replied, offering a warm smile, "I couldn't possibly contradict my words and leave you for death after trusting you so much. I wouldn't do such a thing in vain, my dear."

The blonde brushed a stray group of golden hairs out of her face, seeming exhausted after the running she had just done. "You're alright, correct? Safe from any wounds and so on?"

Kisetsu shrugged. In truth, her stab wound from Takasugi still bothered her, giving her the occasional aches and pains it had the first night she'd had it treated… by the Shinsengumi. Another thing she had to admit, was that she regretted leaving; though she couldn't stand constantly feeling like a burden to them. Toushirou had been there the whole time for her and they'd barely known each other. Then, she'd kissed him… that left an ever-lasting mark that surely fueled a new hatred from him to her. She hoped he wouldn't hold any sort of grudge on her. The young girl had no idea what kind of consequences her actions would have drawn out. Oh well. Nothing mattered now, not when she was on the brink of death; or rather, hiding from it.

The orphan combed her fingers through her ebony hair, pulling it back in a ponytail. The remainder of her hair, too short to be held back by the small rope, hung loose on either side of her face. "Well, to be truthful, Rakuyo-san, after you left Takasugi-san came. We had a brief conversation which was more like a barrage of threats and he stabbed me. He said it was a warning… but it felt more like a death sentence. I only survived because Hijikata-sama found me and took me back to Headquarters to have me treated," she explained softly, looked down at her hands as she fiddled with them.

"I see," Rakuyo huffed, scratching her head. "Well there isn't much we can do about that."

She looked down the alley to the streets. Akuma was still there, clearly searching for them. There was a smaller figure standing beside him… its hair was a red-orange, long and back in a braid.

"…Kamui-sama," she mumbled, "We're in deep trouble. We must hurry."

"Cowards," Akuma growled, seeing their forms disappear just as he caught his glimpse of the contents of the alley. "Takasugi-sama put you in charge of us, Kamui-sama. What shall we do next? Go after them?"

Kamui shrugged, withholding a fierce grin. "Ahh, no, Rakuyo-chan is with the other girl, and she serves me and me alone. She'll be back before long. I don't like killing women, but if it comes to it, perhaps I'll be able to drag some information out of that pretty little cadaver of hers," he responded cheerfully, sending shivers down the Inuisei's spine. The Yato was quite the crazy one, he had to admit. But he was strong. He understood Takasugi's interest in him.

"…Kamui-sama," he addressed formally, "…May I handle the Yato?" His question was clearly reluctant, though Kamui saw a glint of anger in his fiery amber eyes. Movement caught his attention, and he spotted the clawed hand of the Amanto running down a long scar over the left side of his face.

Kamui let out a long sigh. "Hmm… I suppose," he resigned, chuckling, "I know your purposes and they seem just. Have at her!"

Akuma smirked. "Thank you very much, Kamui-sama," he replied gruffly, turning to the alley before sprinting off after them, his nose alert for traces of their scents. They were fresh. He loved a good chase. Swiftly drawing his twin blades, he hopped onto a dumpster and ended up on the roof, preferring a more dominant view of the streets. The dog Amanto lifted a blade, running his slick tongue along the gleaming silver piece. "I have my purposes alright. I rebelled for a reason. This horrid government will fall. This earth will die. Rakuyo will die. Kisetsu will die." He bit on the blade, slitting his tongue and drawing his own blood. Crimson spilled against the shingles of the old building's roof. "The age of Shinsuke is arising, and there's no avoiding it... There can be minor delays, but its coming is inevitable." He closed his eyes and lifted his snout into the air, nose twitching. His eyes played gleeful smiles as well as his teeth. "Gotcha. Nowhere left to run."

**Cliffhangers, aw yeah! xD**

**Yes yes, after contemplation I've decided I'll publish a story about Rakuyo and Takasugi later on. How they met, how their relationship developed, and so on.**

**I'm quite interested in finishing this story, so it'll probably be updated frequently—but don't entirely take my word for it. Unfortunately, I hate to admit it to the public but I'm not too reliable. OTL**


End file.
